Forever Loved And Forgotten
by miffy92
Summary: When you love someone, risk your life to save them and you find the strength to finally tell them that you Love them...it's funny how you can simply forget them. TIVA
1. The Start Of Something Terrible

FOREVER LOVED AND FORGOTTEN

"Zee-vah..." Tony called out as he entered his apartment; she had left work early and told him that he was going to be at his apartment. As he entered the apartment he realised that the hallway light was dim and the only sound that was coming was from the bathroom, where the shower was running. He flicked the living room light on before walking into the bedroom and getting changed into comfortable sweats and a tee, just as he did so Ziva entered the room wrapped in a towel, his towel.

"Shalom Tony!" she said as she made her way to the drawer that she had claimed hers as her visit to Tony's apartment became regular.

"Hey, have you had dinner?" he asked as he threw his work clothes into the hamper.

"Not yet!" she said as she slipped on her underwear and one of Tony's tees, leaving her legs bare allowing Tony's eyes to travel up and down. "Enjoying the view Tony?"

"Oh…I've enjoyed a lot more!" he said his eyes twinkling. She moved forward kissing him gently and lovingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. They'd been working on a long case for over a week and moments like these needed to be treasured. "Lets go out for dinner," he mumbled, his lips brushing against hers lightly.

"Not tonight…last nights lasagne is on the menu!" she said untangling herself from him, as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I can live with that!" he said following her out.

They ate dinner with casual conversation about how McGee was spending way too much time in his virtual world and about Abby's new tattoo that only Ziva knew the location of; Tony did all the sweet 'boyfriend' talk he could to get it out but it wasn't coming out of her mouth. Now they lay tangled on the couch watching really irritating reality TV, where the women were complete bitches and the guys were complete bastards.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" his face was hid in the crook of her neck; he was swimming in the scent of her berry, tea and orange flower extract shampoo.

"Why are we watching this?"

"I'm not, you're" Ziva tucked herself deeper into Tony's embrace. She was enjoying the comfortable silence that filled the space; it was nice to be held by a man who loved you, a man who knew nothing about commitment and relationships, a man who jeopardised his career to protect you, a man who put his life on the line to save yours…she could go on and on, but she was rudely disrupted by Tony's phone.

"Hello!" Ziva greeted the caller.

"Ziva!" McGee's surprised voice came through.

"Why do you sound so surprised Tim?"

"Guess I'm still getting used to you guys!" he said sheepishly, they'd found out that Tony and Ziva were now officially a couple after rumours arose that they were dating by the simple fact that Tony had gone to save her life…okay maybe not a _simple_ fact.

"Can I help you Tim?" she asked politely, a smile grazing her features.

"Yeah…Gibbs said that Tony needs to come in early tomorrow…like zero five hundred, with a bag packed for at least a week!"

"Where is he going Tim?"

"He's going to Rota with Gibbs, NCIS in Rota got a lead on our case and Gibbs and Tony are going to head the investigation from there"

"Oh…I will be sure to tell him. Good night"

"Night Ziva. See you tomorrow!" Ziva snapped the phone shut and left it back on the coffee table.

"What'd McGee want?" She explained the situation as McGee had told her. "Ooh…Rota. Nice!" she smiled; of course she would have expected that response from him.

"Tony, come back in one piece, please!" She mumbled. She was worried about not having his back. She knew Gibbs would be there but Gibbs wasn't his partner and she was much more comfortable when she knew that she could have his back.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks…nothing can destroy this perfection right here" he said teasingly.

"You'll find that it can!" he knew what she was thinking, the various ways in which he or she or anyone in the team could get hurt as soon as they steeped into the field. She turned around to face him; his deep green eyes searched her dark pool of chocolate. She smiled before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers "You should give me a proper goodbye" making him grin.

"I can do that!" Tony said. Ziva stood from the couch and walked into the bedroom adding an extra swing to her hips; Tony grinned and followed suit.


	2. I know YouDo You Know Me?

When Tony woke up he wasn't all that sure about where he was. He thought back to the last thing he remembered…he was having drinks with his partner, a hyper Goth and the probie agent he liked to taunt so much. He tried to sit up but he was restrained by wires that surrounded him, making him lay back on the bed that was extremely uncomfortable in every sense. He took in his surrounding like a good investigator he was; he was surrounded by pale green curtains, a green that doctors wore at operating tables, there were beeping machines surrounding him, a uncomfortable looking plastic chair that was stacked with old magazines…he had a vague idea of where he was. A place he hated since he was a child, the _hospital_. He was even surer of where he was when a young, attractive looking blonde woman with a stethoscope around her neck walked in through the curtains.

How much did he drink last night…that he had ended up at the hospital? He wondered idly.

"Hello Mr. Dinozzo. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not so sure…how did I end up here?"

"The Spanish paramedics flew you in last night" she explained as she checked him over.

"Spanish paramedics? What're you talking about? I was having a drink with a couple of friends last night…I don't think I had so much to drink that I would end up in Spain"

"Oh my" she mumbled before walking out of his room.

"Wait…what the hell is going on?" he suddenly realised he was talking to himself as she was no longer in sight. "Great…why the hell did the _Spanish _paramedics _fly me_ here?" he asked himself. A few minutes later the blonde woman returned with an older looking man followed by non other than Agent Gibbs.

"Hello Mr. Dinozzo…what is last thing you remember?" the older man asked as he checked Tony's vision, lifting his eyelids and flashing a small torch in it.

"I was out last night having a drink with my friends" Tony explained. "Gibbs, what's going on?"

"Who were you having a drink with Dinozzo?"

"What…erm, Abs, McGee and Kate!" Tony saw Gibbs' head loll in a defeated manner. The doctor looked at the former gunnery sergeant, concern etching his features.

"Where was he last night Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs looked across at Tony as he answered.

"With me in Spain…working a case" Tony's eyes widened.

"Get him to CT scan Dr. Paisley, I will be with you shortly" the young woman rolled Tony out of the room with a help of a few nurses. As Tony got out of sight, the doctor led Gibbs to his Office. "Please, come with me agent Gibbs"

They took their seats sitting opposite each other. "Agent Dinozzo hit his head very badly yesterday; he was unconscious for a period of 18 hours. This is not good; I think he might have lost a fair bit of his memory. Now, in order for me to estimate how much of his memory I need you to tell me when he was out with his friends."

"He's lost five years of his memory!" Gibbs' said confidently.

"You sound certain."

"I am. Kate died 5 years ago." The doctor sighed and looked at the agent.

"All is not lost. He could gain his memory back slowly, sometimes the person he is most intimate with; a girlfriend or wife can bring his memory back. A picture, a touch, a saying…anything can help. It won't happen immediately, it will happen over a period of time. He and those who are around him have to be patient. I have to assess his brain through the CT scan to determine anything further."

"Thank you" with that Gibbs walked out of the office dialling familiar numbers.

When Gibbs returned to Tony's room, he was sitting up in bed looking blankly at the wall. Gibbs, for once, didn't have anything to say to his senior agent. Tony noticed his boss walking into his room.

"What happened?" Tony asked, he didn't need to dance around the situation.

"We went after a suspect, you were standing beside him and he pushed out of the way when he tried to get away…you hit your head on the fountain rim. "

"Great…first the pneumonic plague then memory loss, can things get any better?"

"Yeah they can Dinozzo!" Gibbs replied dryly.

"So, how much have I forgotten?" Tony asked.

"About five years."

"That's a lot of years!"

"Dinozzo" Gibbs called.

"Yeah?"

Gibbs didn't see the point of beating round the bush when he said "Kate's dead" Tony stared at him blankly; Gibbs knew the question in his eyes. "5 years ago…killed by a Mossad agent gone rogue, who got killed by his sister after being ordered to do so by her father" he didn't need to that he was dating that same woman, not now anyway.

"What's happened in the last five years?" he asked putting aside what Gibbs had just said.

"I think I know someone better who'll be willing to tell you!" Just then Abby rushed in with her hands full of black roses, followed by McGee.

"Tony, Tony, Tony…Oh my god. I'm so glad you're not dead!" she said as she rushed to hug him.

"So am I Abs…but I don't think …I'll be here long…if you don't let me breathe!" Abby mumbled an apology before letting him go, when Tony saw McGee he did a double take. "McGoo what happened to you…you look like a flat balloon"

"I lost weight Tony" McGee stated as a matter of fact. "Glad, you haven't lost all of your memory".

Just then Ziva rushed in, slowing down as she saw Tony lying in the bed. Tony watched her, a stranger striding into his room, a beautiful stranger. It hurt her so bad, bad as being slashed by the sharpest knife a hundred times when Tony looked at her as if she was someone who he'd never met in his entire life.

She walked over to Gibbs. "You should have called as soon as he was at the hospital in _Spain,"_ she said in a whisper that was far more threatening than a shouting match.

"I had get to the suspect David…and get your partner's ass to the hospital" Gibbs said matching her tone, Ziva was getting angrier by the minute.

"The man I love is lying hospital and you're telling me that you could not juts call me and let me know this?" she shouted.

Tony did a double take, firstly nobody spoke to Gibbs like that, ever and secondly _the man I love_. "Abs…did I hear that right?" Tony clarified.

"Yep…you guys have been dating for about a year and half now!" Tony stared at Abby as if she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that…you're changed man!" Ziva walked towards Tony, her first intention was to Gibbs slap him but she thought better of it; given the fact that he already had a head injury.

"If I could, I would Gibbs slap you so hard you'll get a concussion…but I cannot, given the fact you're already hurt." Tears crept to the corner of her eyes as she spoke again "Please tell me you remember something Tony!" There was so much raw emotion was coming through that he suddenly had the urge to hold her tight and tell her that everything was going to be fine…that they were going to be fine; but he couldn't because he doesn't remember a single bit.

"I'm sorry…I don't," he said in a whisper; he hated the fact that he could see pain and sadness in such beautiful eyes. She smiled before giving him a lingering soft kiss on the cheek and whispered "You will!" he stared after her as she walked out of the room.

"She loves you Tony so much, and you love her back…you know you're partners too right?"

"Like at work?" Abby nodded and left the room to find her friend.

"Take care Tony" McGee stated kindly before leaving Gibbs and Tony alone.

"Since when did you let anyone break your rules?"

"Since you crossed oceans to avenge the death of the woman you love."

"Are we talking about…?"

"Ziva"

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, he could see the questions forming in Tony's head.

"Stories you need to hear form her not us…Tony don't be an idiot and let her go. She's the best thing that's happened to you and you've always to reminded her that. I know you can't remember anything Tony, she's the only woman who's put up with your crap and I don't think she minds that. She can and will help you." He left Tony to ponder about who he had been for the past five years and who he was about to become.


End file.
